Almas Separadas
by Samisa
Summary: Hola a Tod@s, estoy con esta nueva historia que espero les guste, no abandonaré las otras, sin embrago me han dado ganas de escribir esta, no se que tan larga será ya que a diferencia de las otras no se centrará en una sola pareja, habrán tres principales que serán Harry-Voldemort, Sirius-Severus y Draco-Luna. Saludos
1. Presentación

TÍTULO: ALMAS SEPARADAS

Hola a Tod s, estoy con esta nueva historia que espero les guste, no abandonaré las otras, sin embrago me han dado ganas de escribir esta, no se que tan larga será ya que a diferencia de las otras no se centrará en una sola pareja, habrán tres principales que serán Harry-Voldemort, Sirius-Severus y Draco-Luna, esto debido a que son mis parejas favoritas así que por eso decidí juntarlas.

He meditado que tal vez ustedes me ayuden a decidir si deben existir algunas parejas secundarias y también las imágenes de los personajes, lo único que les pediría es que sean parejas heterosexuales ya que solamente tengo pensado tener dos parejas de hombres, por otra parte decidí cambiar el aspecto físico algunos de los personajes pero conservaran su imagen de acuerdo a la moda del mundo de Harry Potter, ¡claro! imaginémoslo ya que no existen.

Parejas principales:

Tom Riddle / Harry Potter / Voldemort

-Sirius Black / Severus Snape (A) - Severus Snape (B) (jóvenes)

-Sirius Black / Severus Snape (A) - Severus Snape (B) (adultos)

-Draco Malfoy / Luna Lovegood

Parejas secundarias:

Quedo a la espera de sus comentarios para las parejas, realizaré el conteo de acuerdo a las tres páginas donde subo mis fics.

Gracias y espero les guste.

Saludos.


	2. I: Una fuga mental

Hola chi s les dejo el primer casi espero les guste.

Saludos

CAPÍTULO I: Una fuga mental.

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogo

 _Parcel_

Escritura del diario de Harry

HARRY

Había terminado el penúltimo año en Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione y yo teníamos claro que no regresaríamos al colegio ya que iríamos en busca de los horrocuxes con la finalidad de destruirlos, dentro de la cabeza de cada de uno de nosotros existían temores, pero para mi el más obscuro y secreto temor no era fallar en la lucha contra Voldemort, la realidad es que mi temor más grande era vencerlo y que este desapareciera para siempre del mundo.

Era una lucha constante entre el querer y deber hacer, habían cosas que simplemente no lograba olvidar, cosas que nadie sabía además del mismo Voldemort y que a pesar de lo que pudiera pensarse jamás ha dado a conocer o lo ha usado en mi contra, es como si esos episodios fuesen para ambos una vida paralela a la que llevamos en el exterior, una vida que exclusivamente nos pertenece y nadie tiene el derecho de saber, ni siquiera para ser usado como arma de uno contra el otro.

En los diversos encuentros que hemos tenido en la lucha por nuestros ideales, es como si esos dos seres que se enfrentaran y los que han vivido a lo largo de la vida de mi existencia quedaran escondidos detrás del odio y resentimiento, todo lo que sucedió este último año fue muy doloroso para los que luchan contra el mal… aunque siempre me pregunto que es en verdad el mal, sólo se que el mal es sufrimiento, Dumbledore murió a manos de Snape y no logré salvarlo y aunque no siento culpa se que perdí a otra persona más por órdenes de él, ese ser que vive dentro de mi y que me deja siempre en sus manos.

Mi sexto año había sido otro más de descubrimientos sobre mi y los que me rodean, ya no se que pensar, me encuentro en La Madriguera, no se que espero que pase en realidad pero me he sentido como un traidor, debería marcharme lo antes posible y cumplir con mi deber, pero a veces sólo quisiera no existir para no tener que llegar nunca al día de enfrentarme con él, después de la muerte de Dumbledore me siento perdido y más obligado aún de finalizar con todo esto, pero la única respuesta que encuentro para seguir viviendo es que el día en que él muera quiero irme con él también, no podré seguir en este mundo sin… él.

"Soy definitivamente un traidor."

Se que mis amigos me quieren y me apoyan y yo los quiero… pero nadie sabe en realidad quien soy o que siento, salvo por Luna un poco, ya que de verdad es muy observadora y me dice cosas que en verdad me asustan y aunque jamás, jamás le he dicho nada, sus comentarios si que me han dejado en blanco, no se como lo hace pero muchas veces logra ver a travez de mi.

Mis amigos y yo recibimos cada uno objetos heredados de Dumbledore, claro siempre detrás de cada cosa hay algo oculto, siempre; en ese momento cuando sabía que el tiempo de nuestra partida se acercaba una idea paso por mi mente, así como recibí este objeto yo quería dejar algo que fuera real de mi persona y como una muestra extraña hacía Voldemort, pensaba hacerlo con un diario aunque sin magia, sólo un diario donde se conozca al verdadero Harry Potter; con ese pensamiento me dirigí a la habitación que compartía con Ron, aun tenia tiempo para empezar.

Diario de Harry Potter.

Mi nombre… Harry James Potter Evans, tengo dieciséis años en poco tiempo cumpliré diecisiete y por primera vez en mi vida tengo la necesidad de expresar toda la verdad que incluso mis mejores amigos desconocen y no existe una persona en el mundo a quien yo pueda contarle esto que tanto me agobia, cada día me asfixia y no se cuanto podré resistir, por lo que he decidido escribir mi corta vida ya que no se cuanto tiempo me queda… aunque suena extraño es la verdad, no se si moriré pronto.

Toda mi vida se ha caracterizado por el ocultismo y me tiene harto, cada año que pasa me entero de fragmentos de mi pasado o de acontecimientos importantes de mi familia o de tom… tom… si en mi interior lo llamo así; siempre me dan información por partes, a favor de mi seguridad dicen todos ¡mentira! si en verdad se preocuparan sabrían la verdad, sabrían que tengo algo malo, pero no lo sabe nadie y esto sólo se podrá leer el día en que yo muera; la razón por la que escribo esto es porque pareciera para todo el mundo mágico que mi vida comenzó a los once años y no es así.

Tengo tantos recuerdos de él y sensaciones compartidas que muchas veces considero tomar pociones para dormir sin sueños o recuerdos, no es que todo sea desagradable y es eso lo que cada día me preocupa más, esa angustia aumentó en mi cuarto año de Hogwarts al estar frente a él, pero no nos adelantemos, primero debo contar mi infancia desde mucho antes de saber parte de mi verdadera naturaleza, antes de enterarme que existía la magia y que yo era un mago.

Por supuesto, mi familia materna es muggle, pero del peor tipo que puede existir, bueno eso quiero pensar para no odiar a todos los muggles, la familia de Hermione son muy buenos padres así que ellos son un buen ejemplo, no imagino como pudo ser mi etapa de bebe aunque no fui uno muy desprotegido o inocente como cualquier otro niño, según mi tía Petunia, pero como saberlo, si me remonto a los primeros recuerdos de mi infancia no tengo muchos agradables o que tengan relevancia más allá del mal trato de mi familia, por lo que me concentraré en los importantes.

El primer recuerdo importante que tengo en mi memoria es profundamente feliz y es también el primer recuerdo que tengo o que comparto con él; era el día de mi cumpleaños número tres el que por supuesto no festejaría, al contrario mis tíos se encargaban de decirme que era un día horrible el peor del año, claro que en esa ocasión me enteré que su molestia era yo; -Hoy es el peor día del año y sabes porque lo es niño, es porque un día como hoy naciste y arruinaste nuestras vidas. Había dicho tía Petunia y aunque en ese momento no entendía bien con el tiempo lo comprendí.

Así había comenzado mi día y no recuerdo más hasta que por la noche obtuve mi primer recuerdo absolutamente feliz; me encontraba en mi cama en la que estaba en el intento de habitación debajo de la escalera, sólo rememoro que tenía mucho frío y estaba absolutamente triste, quería que alguien me abrazara y me diera su cariño, no entendía porque mi familia no me quería, sentía como si mi cuerpo se estuviese congelando y temblaba, cada instante mi temor aumentaba y con ello los temblores, cerré fuertemente mis ojos deseando tener ahí a la persona que más me amara.

Lo desee con tanta fuerza cuando sin darme cuenta, en un instante y como si de un hermoso sueño se tratara, alguien me levantaba de mi cama y me envolvía en sus brazos brindándome una calidez absoluta me sentía completamente feliz, era el primer abrazo que recibía en mi vida, mis ojos se encontraban muy abiertos de la impresión y derramaba lágrimas sin parar mirando al hombre que bajo aquella obscuridad obligada por mis tíos y que tanto me asustaba, a travez de la casi inexistente luz que entraba en ese pequeño espacio lo miré a los ojos y pude darme cuenta de su profunda mirada, era muy pequeño para interpretarla pero ahora cuando lo recuerdo o lo sueño se que me miraba con profunda ternura y amor, con sus impactantes ojos rojos.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron quedé impactado para siempre, más marcado que el rayo de mi frente, supe porque me habló y me tocó con una caricia de su fría mano al limpiar mis lagrimas, pero tan cálida para mi, que nunca olvidaré ese momento, su voz profunda y con amor vehemente me susurró en un tono que era tan diferente a cualquier persona que conociera, ahora sé que me hablaba en Parcel, pero en ese momento no lo sabía, sólo importó lo que me susurró, fue lo que me hizo dejar de temerle a la obscuridad… _-Deja de llorar mi pequeño, ahora estoy contigo…_ \- dijo quitando las lágrimas de mi rostro y acariciando mi cara y mi cabello; yo no dejaba de mirarlo, no podía se había vuelto lo más hermoso que había visto y sin esperarlo de pronto bajo su rostro y beso mi frente donde se encontraba mi famosa cicatriz, el primer beso que recibí fue de él… _-Nunca temas a la obscuridad ni a la soledad pequeño porque siempre estoy contigo, dueeermeee…_ \- susurró y como si de un hechizo se tratase dormí.

A partir de ese momento me convertí en suyo por completo, debo aclarar que en ese momento por supuesto no sabía nada de la realidad de la muerte de mis padres, así que sin más mi pequeño corazón y mente le pertenecían al bello ser de ojos rojos y mi amor era absolutamente para el, como un pequeño niño sin amor que era volqué todas mis ilusiones en ese ser a veces creía que había sido producto de mi imaginación, pero que muy dentro de mi deseaba fuera tan real como las caricias y palabras que me prodigó aquella noche.

De pronto entró Ron en la habitación y me miró de forma extraña al notar como cerraba el libro rápidamente.

¿Harry, que haces? es hora de desayunar mamá ha estado llamándote y no respondías por eso vine a buscarte. "mmm… esta nervioso, ¿qué le pasará" -¿Estas bien amigo? te noto pálido.

No… bueno no tengo nada, me siento inquieto por la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, pero nada más, bajemos a desayunar. "¿Ron me entendería o simplemente me despreciaría? quisiera saberlo… no más que eso, desearía que me comprendiera y me apoyara, me sentiré muy mal si lo pierdo y a Hermione."

Si, tenemos que arreglarnos después para la boda Harry, hoy no tendré que usar algo horrible, de mis hermanos o un anciano difunto familiar de mi talla - comentó Ron al estirar su cuerpo de forma exagerada y dando un bostezo - o que huela mal.

Deberías estar agradecido por lo que tienes Ron - le contesté dandole un golpe en la espalda - y no quejarte por las cosas materiales.

¡Auch! - se quejó - estoy agradecido pero entiende, tu nunca tienes que compartir nada y yo todo por lo que un respiro me viene bien, además en cuanto todo esto termine, la guerra ya sabes, pienso ser jugador profesional de Quidditch y ayudaré a mi familia. ¿Eso le parece bien señor? - me pregunto en tono de burla.

Mmm… - expuse al mirarlo de forma interrogante ante su falta de seriedad, pero así era Ron - Me parece bien.

Los dos comenzamos a reír mientras bajábamos a la cocina, todo era un caos y sólo estaban en la mesa los gemelos ya terminando sus alimentos, no había señas de Hermione ni de Ginny,

TOM

En un momento estas con vida cumpliendo tus cometidos y en un instante no existes más, tú cuerpo ha desaparecido sin embargo existes en un extraño plano, donde todo se mueve a tu alrededor pero no eres un fantasma al que pueden ver en el mundo mágico, no sabes que eres en realidad, probablemente la despreciable herencia muggle de tu padre te ha convertido en un espectro sin poder, sin… sin voz, sin figura, eres nada, te desesperas, gritas y nadie escucha, eres ignorado, miras y no reconoces, al final… desapareces.

Vagas… intentas recordar quien o que eres pero es inútil, no sabes porque en un instante existes y al siguiente no, pasa lo que para ti es un largo tiempo y te encuentras en un sitio que no reconoces, no tienes cuerpo y lo sabes, pero ahora empiezas a mirar y de verdad puedes observar, por primera vez puedes ver luz, es tan pequeña pero tan… tan… y buscas la palabra que no la encuentras… desapareces.

Escuchas algo muy a lo lejos y cuando posas tu vista en un cristal por fin te reconoces, intentas entender que sucede y lo recuerdas tan claro como ahora te miras, ya no eres humano y no tienes cuerpo, no eres constante en el plano de la vida y cuando no estas aquí simplemente no existes, tus ojos son rojos como sangre con destellos negros que asemejan el color del ave fénix, no te molestan pero enfureces, gritas pero ningún sonido sale de tu boca… desapareces.

De nuevo esa luz y ese sonido te atraen, pero estas perdido dentro de una casa, es el sitio donde lo perdiste todo, tu cuerpo, tu poder, parte de tu alma y algo inexplicable que viste en unos ojos esmeralda penetrantes que te miraban con total inocencia, algo había en ellos pero no podías detenerte a pensar que era, te hacía sentir débil y tú no eres débil, no tienes compasión por nadie ya que nadie merece nada de ti, tú mereces todo lo que siempre quisiste y eso es poder absoluto; entonces porque esos ojos de ese pequeño ser te incomodan tanto, tiene una fuerza extraña sobre ti que desconoces y provoca tu distracción, recibes un fuerte hechizo y sin pensarlo lo respondes pero… desapareces.

Lo recuerdas perfectamente, ese fue el primer momento en que dejaste de existir en el plano de la vida, solo quedaba ahí un pequeño ser que se llevo parte de tu alma y que terminó con tu cuerpo y antes de desaparecer y perder tus últimos recuerdo se miraron, sí el podía verte y quizo tocarte con sus pequeñas manos y ojos derramando lágrimas de forma incontenible, con un llanto sonoro que expresa gran sufrimiento y tu simplemente… desapareciste.

Todo se hace más claro cada vez, ahora recuerdas quien eras y como perdiste tu cuerpo, sabes que debes recuperarlo y comienzas a buscar la manera, cada momento antes de desaparecer es crucial porque no puedes controlar eso, no puedes permanecer constate en el plano de la vida y buscas y buscas respuestas o ayuda, pero parece imposible, no sabes como provocar que te vean, te escuchen y te… teman.

Ese sonido y esa luz se te han vuelto insoportables, son lo único que te produce sensaciones, no sabes que pero sientes y tú no eres eso, no, tú eres frío y sólo buscas la manera de habitar un cuerpo y la forma de existir nuevamente, cada día o noche ignoras esa voz, ese sonido y esa luz, tú persigues tus deseos obscuros y eso no lo es, pero… una noche todo es tan vivo, tan sofocante, tan intenso que por un momento crees que morirás de nuevo; es como si parte de ti y de un algo que te complementa te atrajeran como iman, sufres tanto que ni siquiera vivo habías alcanzado ese nivel, ahora sí quieres desaparecer para dejar de sentir, pero no lo haces, te transportas y de pronto estas frente un pequeño niño de aparentes dos o tres años.

Es tan pequeño y esta encerrado en un obscuro y extraño espacio para un niño, es casi un bebe, llora tan desconsoladamente, logras escuchar sus pensamientos y te asfixia tanto su dolor como a él mismo, es más fuerte que tú, no sabes como es posible ni porque, pero lo tomas en tus brazos con tanto amor ese que nunca sentiste por nadie, pero no hay marcha atrás te llena absolutamente, ahora sabes que era ese sonido, era su llanto y esa luz sus ojos.

Tú extraña existencia nunca había permitido tocar o sentir hasta ese momento, lo tienes envuelto en tus brazos y el bebé llora y gimotea sin parar, no sabes que hacer para detener su sufrimiento, lo acaricias y limpias las lagrimas derramadas, levanta su rostro y te mira con esos enormes ojos esmeralda los mismos que te distrajeron y provocaron la pérdida de tu cuerpo, tu muerte… aún así continúas tus caricias porque no puedes hacer más, lo aceptas estas condenado a él, le amas absoluta y profundamente, temes asustarlo pero lees su mente y sabes que es totalmente feliz y que ahora eres su ángel, el te ama tanto como tú… imposible; te dices pero sabes que es verdad, dejas su mente porque es mucho para ti y sólo lo contemplas y le hablas un poco para tranquilizarlo, sin darte cuenta usaste tu legua Parcel por temor a que alguien pueda descubrir algo y él te entiende, todo es demasiado para ti, lo haces dormir y te vas.


	3. II: Una nueva mirada

CAPÍTULO II: Una nueva mirada.

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogo

 _Parcel_

Escritura del diario de Harry (Versalitas)

SIRIUS

Me encontraba encerrado en una celda de no tan horribles condiciones como Azcaban, pero aún así el encierro y la obscuridad me atormentaban, sabía que había sido culpa mía encontrarme aislado en ese momento y sin posibilidades de ayudar a Harry, el día en que demás Aurores y yo habíamos llegado al ministerio en busca de Harry y sus amigos, nunca creí acabar atrapado por Voldemort, mi caída al supuesto velo de la muerte no había sido otra cosa que un traslador a una habitación vacía, donde de inmediato fui capturado por mortifagos y llevado a una celda que si no me equivocaba pertenecía a la mansión Malfoy.

No supe que fue lo que pasó durante un tiempo que me pareció muy largo, pensaba que me dejarían morir de hambre, ya que sólo me llevaban agua, durante ese tiempo casi me la pasaba inconsciente o metido en mis recuerdos, sonaba humillante, absurdo y hasta egoísta no pensar en Harry, pero ya había pasado gran parte de mi vida con culpa y si ahora mi ahijado ya sabía la verdad sobre la supuesta traición a sus padres ya no tenía nada por que sentirme avergonzado y confiaba y deseaba que él triunfara; mi nombre ante el hijo de mi gran amigo estaba limpio, me sentía con tan poca fuerza y la firme idea que moriría, que mis pensamientos y recuerdos eran lo único que me quedaba y los destinaba a mi único amor.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que lo vi, fue en el Expreso de Hogwarts en nuestro primer año él era un niño pequeño y delgado, con la piel más blanca y pálida que hubiese visto, tenia un cabello perfectamente negro igual al mío pero completamente lacio, le llegaba a las mejillas, pero le cubría casi todo el rostro como si intentara ocultarse del mundo, en ese momento no entendí lo que llamaba mi atención, pero sin duda no podía dejar de mirarlo, nunca nada me había causado tanta… curiosidad, si eso es lo que me causo la primera vez que lo vi.

Esa pequeña persona caminaba tomado de la mano de una pequeña niña de cabello rojo, algo que me causo una extraña molestia que así como llegó deseché, por lo que decidí dejar de mirarlo y buscar a mi amigo James, que también entraría ese año, lo conocía de las reuniones aburridas de magos sangre pura en las que muchos ni siquiera se caían bien, como los padres de mi amigo los Potter y los míos, pero algunas veces era inevitable soportarse.

Después de la obligada despedida con mis padres con un simple asentamiento de cabeza y leve inclinación, pero sin evitar dar un abrazo a mi pequeño hermano al que sin duda extrañaría, pese a ganarme la desaprobación y una mala mirada de mi madre, susurré en su oído un -¡te extrañaré!, me dirigí al tren donde buscaría a James.

Nunca entendí por qué la aberración de James contra él, simplemente sucedió, se convirtió en el blanco de burlas y bromas, tal vez por ser de Slytherin o por ser amigo de Lili, pero durante mucho tiempo participé junto con mis tres amigos a hacerle la vida imposible a Severus, había algo tan extraño en él, algo que me perturbaba y que me enfurecía, lo odiaba, quería desaparecerlo de la fas de la tierra.

Desde el primer día de clases, nos burlamos de él, de su aspecto sombrío y sus enormes ojeras, se encontraba fuera de la torre de Gryffindor esperando a su amiga pelirroja con la que iba tomado de la mano en la estación de tren, en ese momento sólo íbamos James y yo, algo se disparó en nuestra mente por razones distintas al verlo ahí parado mirando un pequeño dije, ignorándonos por completo; simplemente sucedió, James lo tomó de la túnica y lo aventó al suelo insultando y amenazando con que sería peor si lo encontraba nuevamente afuera de nuestra torre.

Lo miré con desagrado ahí tirado en suelo, él nos observo con tal temple y aberración, vi por primera vez sus profundos ojos negros, que una sensación absolutamente negativa se encendió en mi, Severus representaba lo que odiaba, lo que detesta de mi familia, los colores de su casa, su aspecto tan sombrío y mirada de odio, sin embargo me hacía sentir algo más que no lograba descifrar, decidí en ese momento que lo odiaba con tal fervor como él me miraba.

No logré escuchar muchos de los insultos y burlas de James, me encontraba mirándolo sin parpadear, cuando de un momento a otro mi amigo arranco de sus manos el pequeño dije que sostenía que miraba ensimismado y lo pisó sin ningún ápice de culpa, ahí Severus para sorpresa de ambos rompió en llanto, lagrimas incontenibles se derramaban de negros ojos y con manos temblorosas tomó el pequeño dije como si deseara unirlo de nuevo.

No sabía como reaccionar, me sentía tan extraño que simplemente me burle de su llano, de su sufrimiento, me burle del amor de mi vida, me burlé y no lo disfruté, pero como mago sangre limpia y aunque lo odiara los genes Black viven en mi, simplemente decidí que era algo sin importancia, un algo que existía y simplemente lo olvidé, o eso creí en ese momento.

Tengo gravado como fuego todas y cada una de veces que lo hicimos presa de nuestras agresiones y burlas, pero esa primera vez me persigue como una pesadilla, esa primera y única vez que lo vimos llorar, me desgarra por dentro. Si no hubiese sido por su amiga pelirroja tal vez lo hubiésemos seguido molestando, ella al instante se hincó a consolarlo, le acariciaba su rostro limpiando sus lagrimas y con una dulce voz le dijo que no llorara más, él le mostró su dije destruido, ella sin mirarnos lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó de ahí. Jamás volvimos a verlo llorar o comportarse de manera frágil, él… Severus siempre se mostraba iracundo y lleno de odio para los cuatro, ese día la guerra fue declarada, una guerra que por supuesto perdí.

Aún podía recordar el día en que lo miré de manera diferente, fue a finales del 5o curso en Hogwarts, nos encontrábamos en clases de Pociones, favorita de Severus por supuesto, aunque era bueno en todas, siempre era el mejor, la clase se tornaba tan aburrida, a decir verdad hubiera preferido quedarme con la chica que dejé en los pasillos gracias a Remus que me llevó a rastras a al salón, al dejar de poner atención en la clase me concentré en mis compañeros Slytherin con los que compartíamos esa asignatura para buscar alguna víctima, cuando por fin la teoría sobre la poción a realizar había terminado todos los estudiantes se dispusieron a iniciarla y yo no tenía la menor idea de que se debía hacer.

Había estado tan absorto que cuando vi a todo el mundo moverse de lugar pregunté de inmediato a Remus que estaba a mi lado ya tomando sus cosas, que a donde se dirigía él simplemente contesto que con Snape ya que le correspondía como pareja para realizar la poción, pero yo así como era dije -¡Snape! con una unión de sorpresa y rechazo que resulto una mezcla tan extraña que el taciturno chico de pálida piel de ojos y cabello negro volteo desde su sitio a mirar directamente a la persona que lo había nombrado encontrándose conmigo.

Nuestros ojos coincidieron por escasos segundos pero para mi fue una eternidad, nunca había mirado a Snape tan directamente y sin haber de por medio burla o desprecio, el rostro de la serpiente me resulto tan enigmático y por los escasos segundos que no encontré esa habitual expresión de desagrado que siempre mantenía, me quedé sin habla y sin más ese rostro que me había turbado desapareció de mi vista, por un momento me sintí rendido ante esos ojos negros y esa mirada, mi corazón latió fuerte y rápido y la respiración me falló, traté de despejar esas emociones y sacudí la cabeza rápidamente mientras volteaba a ver a mi compañera durante esa clase, era una muy linda rubia que se veía fascinada de compartir conmigo, cosa que aprovecharía dado la nula información sobre el trabajo a realizar.

Habían pasado unas semanas en la que evitaba a toda costa realizar bromas a Snape, no por amabilidad simplemente no quería mirarlo por nada, así que me concentré en amoríos y las clases para evitar pensar, con el transcurso de los días y sin darme cuenta esa extraña experiencia había quedado en el olvido y todo gracias a los momentos divertidos y desenfadados con mis amigos, afortunadamente nadie notó nada en mi, estaban más concentrados planeando las vacaciones de fin de curso.

Pero algo inesperado sucedió dos noches antes de vacaciones, me encontraba en mi cama sin poder dormir, me consumía una ansiedad y desesperación, pesadillas habían empezado a atormentarme no tenía muy claro cuando empezaron, pero siempre me veía a mi mismo tratando de sostener a alguien que caía por un barranco y nunca lograba salvarlo veía con angustia a la borrosa figura caer y la tristeza y desolación que sentía me hacía despertar, en algunas ocasiones lograba conciliar el sueño, pero otras como ese día era imposible.

Me levanté de la cama lo más sigiloso que pude, miré la hora no era muy tarde pero había estado muy cansado por lo que después de la cena me dormí, ahora tomaba del cajón de James su capa de invisibilidad no sabía que o porque lo hacía pero necesitaba salir, necesitaba estar solo y necesitaba aire, decidí explorar lugares que casi nunca visitaba.

Caminaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad para evitar que cualquier profesor o prefecto me encontrase, miraba hacía el bosque prohibido ese que tantas veces había explorado con mis amigos, cuando noté una obscura figura que caminaba con sigilo hacía los pasillos lejanos, me sorprendí al ver que era Snape que al parecer regresaba del bosque con una pequeña bolsa negra en la que seguramente recolectaba algunas plantas para su obsesiva creación de pociones seguramente sin permiso de los profesores, su mirada y su andar frío como siempre, no pude negar que ese aire de soledad y misterio me intrigó más de lo que debería.

Pero algo llamó mi atención, no sabia que era pero me sentía absolutamente atraído a él, más si es posible que la primera vez que lo vi, el cabello siempre en mal estado se notaba tan suave a la vista que sentí la necesidad de tocarlo, el rostro parecía más blanco a la luz de la luna y sin un solo defecto, enmarcado por sus obscuras y bien formadas cejas, ojos grandes y profundamente negros bajo largas y espesas pestañas.

Jamás había notado los detalles de Snape como lo hacía en ese momento, jamás me interesó notar detalles en un hombre, quise con todas sus fuerzas dejar de mirarlo sin éxito, pero de un momento a otro Snape miró hacía arriba en dirección a donde me encontraba, era como si supiera que era observado; su mirada se posó en mi dirección y yo dentro de la capa quedé absolutamente impresionado, me dije a mi mismo que no era posible, que ese era el desagradable, obscuro y sucio Snape.

Sin embargo, esa noche regresé a la cama con la viva imagen de Severus Snape, una imagen que me comprobaría a mi mismo era producto de mi imaginación, era extraño comparar la imagen que siempre veía en Snape a la que esa noche me dejó intrigado.

Severus

Ya habían pasado tres años desde la supuesta muerte de Sirius y digo supuesta porque en mi interior se que no es así y mi mente se despierta y se duerme pensando en él como casi desde el primer día en que lo vi, por supuesto esos sueños eran diferentes, cada sueño, cada mirada, cada acción se transformaron vertiginosamente con el paso del tiempo y de sus actitudes, era inconcebible e inaceptable sentirme tan vulnerable y siempre por él, había ocasiones en que me enfermaba de sólo recordar que por su culpa mi vulnerabilidad y mi alma se trastocó, era casi como luchar, siempre luchar entre el odio y el amor casi enfermo y agonizante que sentía por Sirius.

Cuando me enteré de su muerte por un momento sentí que mi alma se partía en mil pedazos por que no lograba sentirlo, tuve que controlarme por todos los medios pero en cuanto entre a mi habitación me deslicé por la puerta y lloré inconteniblemente por horas hasta quedar dormido, la mala postura y la incomodidad me hicieron despertar y fue cuando sentí la inconfundible presencia de Sirius en mi alma, fue cuando sentí la unión que mantenemos desde hace tanto tiempo, no sabía que pensar, me preguntaba que había pasado, porque era muy extraño y también sorprendente que no hubiese muerto si todos aseguraban que había caído en el velo de muerte, todo se tornaba cada vez más extraño.

Cada día me sentía más agotado de fingir de interacción entre los Mortífagos cuando lo único que quería era escapar de todo y al mismo tiempo buscar por todos los medios a Sirius, ya no tenía a nadie para poder hablar, Dumbledore me había dicho que confiara y que no abandonara a Harry, como si pudiera abandonar al hijo de mi querida Lily, jamás dejaría de luchar por su causa.

Hoy especialmente me sentía vulnerable, el colegio estaba por comenzar yo era el director y era el año decisivo para el triunfo o el rotundo fracaso, mi mente divagaba entre lo recuerdos, uno en especial, cuando era pequeño siempre me preguntaba por qué era rechazado por la mayoría de las personas, con el tiempo decidí que eso no me importaba mientras tuviera a mi madre y a Lily conmigo.

Muchas de mis noches desde que lo conocí me perseguían sueños extraños en los que de alguna forma u otra él aparecía en ellos, pero esos sueños y pesadillas cambiaron paulatinamente después de un extraño y pequeño suceso en clase de pociones, mi odio hacía los Marauders crecía cada día, por diferentes razones cada uno, el inútil Pettigrew eran tan simple que no valía la pena preocuparse por él, el hombre lobo tan correcto y tan cobarde al mismo tiempo, su miedo y auto compasión me enfermaban, por supuesto el maldito y despreciable de Potter, por último Sirius ese sangre pura tan hermoso como la estrella que lleva su nombre y tan inalcanzable al mismo tiempo, tan orgulloso y seguro de si mismo, pero tan despreciable como Potter, se enorgullecía de su promiscuidad era el peor.

No sabía porqué a pesar de sus constantes acosos y bromas, su imagen me perseguía era tan incontrolable y por eso lo odiaba más cada vez, sin embargo ese día algo cambió en él, su voz al pronunciar mi nombre esa que desconocía me hizo voltear a verlo, algo en ese tono me inquietó y al encontrarme con sus ojos pude notar algo diferente en su mirada y lo desprecié de todos las formas posibles, no había manera de sentir algo diferente por él, lo mataría con mis propias manos, sólo debía existir odio entre nosotros odio y nada más.


	4. III: Encuentros

CAPÍTULO III. Encuentros.

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogo

 _Parcel_

Escritura del diario de Harry (Versalitas)

LUNA

Me encontraba en mi habitación recordando los momentos que he vivido con él, observo el dibujo que realicé en mi primer día de Hogwarts, nunca más he vuelto ver esa expresión en su hermoso rostro, mi miró como si le perteneciera y nunca lo volvió a hacer, desde entonces jamás me ha mirado de otra forma que no sea desprecio y de alguna manera me lastima, se que no lo demuestro pero me hiere tan profundamente saber que sufre aunque trate de ocultarlo; hoy es la boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour es un evento feliz después de todo, han pasado tantas cosas obscuras en el mundo mágico que no siempre consigo sentirme muy bien, me he sentido muy débil y es algo extraño, mi padre quiere comprar unos materiales y aunque dicen que no es conveniente salir de casa nos dirigimos al Callejón Diagon con la intención de re abastecernos de material.

-Lunita es hora de irnos, debemos regresar a tiempo para la boda.

-Si papi lo se, ya bajo.

-Mi Luna debemos prepararnos, no se si esta sea la última ocasión que podamos ir al callejón Diagon, por lo menos hasta que Harry Potter venza. -me dice mi padre con total seguridad en mi amigo.

-Si papi lo sé y yo también confío en Harry.

Mientras caminábamos por la pocas tiendas que se encontraban abiertas y para suerte de mi padre y nuestro periódico, una de pergaminos y tintas seguía en funcionamiento, él se adentró mientras yo lo esperaba mirando hacía la que laguna vez fue una calle muy concurrida y bulliciosa y ahora sólo era una triste calle casi abandonada; cuando mi padre salió tan emocionado de sus compras no pude más que sonreír en verdad soy muy feliz con él.

Un extraño con una capa negra cubriendo su rostro nos miraba desde lejos, pero en lugar de sentirme angustiada me sentí feliz muy feliz, sabía que era él, pude notar ese brillo tan inigualable en su mirada que siempre es de desprecio y odio, pero me mira, siempre lo hace podría reconocer su mirada donde fuese y como fuese y hoy se encontró frente a mi, sin belleza exterior pero con sus gestos y actitud no me confundiría jamás, seguramente había tomado poción multijugos o tenía algún hechizo, pero era él Draco Malfoy.

HARRY

Después del desayuno que nos dio la señora Weasley y haber ayudado un poco en los últimos preparativos de la boda Ron y yo nos fuimos a su habitación para comenzar hacer un plan junto con Hermione como siempre ella tenía todo preparado, aún faltaban unas horas para el comienzo del evento por lo que me aleje de todos decidí escribir un poco más, aveces quisiera poder desear su presencia y que apareciera ante mí como años atrás.

Desearía que me envolviera en sus brazos y que acariciara mi rostro como tantas veces lo hizo cuando era pequeño, no creo que pueda existir o que haya espacio en mi cuerpo para un sentimiento más grande que el que tengo hacia él; no puedo comprender como alguien que te hace tanto daño al mismo tiempo puede darte la mayor felicidad. Observo todo a mi alrededor me encuentro sentado en el granero sólo en espera de la hora para tener que estar frente a todos nuevamente.

La familia Weasley me ha acogido como si fuera de su propia familia y lo valoro muchísimo, aunque se que sienten algo de decepción al notar que nunca soy completamente feliz…

Diario de Harry Potter.

Muchos me odiaran después de saber mi más grande secreto, pero si no lo digo de alguna manera moriré intranquilo, no quiero ser únicamente el famoso niño que vivió, es necesario que cuando todo esto acabe de la forma que sea, se sepa toda la verdad, no se que va a ser de mi, lo odio con todo mi ser al mismo tiempo que lo amo, es extraño sentir que son dos personas, la que estuvo conmigo durante momentos de mi infancia y el ser que intenta destruirme o que me una a él como uno más de sus asquerosos mortifagos, no se que me indigna más que simplemente no le importe todo lo que ambos vivimos o que haya matado a mis padres… lo sé soy un demente, pero yo no pedí nada de esto.

Después de ese primer… yo le llamaba amor a primera vista pero en vista de las actuales circunstancias… dejémoslo en primer encuentro; tía Petunia y tío Vernon descubrieron que si me encerraban o no ya no me importaba, tampoco que me dejaran sin luz en absoluta soledad o silencio, simplemente los miraba sin más, porque mi única ilusión era ver de nuevo a ese ser especial que yo amaba con toda mi alma, era mi motor para despertar cada día sin sentirme triste o solo.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó en el que con desesperación pedía por ese ser día a día, cada instante pedía que viniera por mi, me salvara y me llevara con él, pero no sucedía, sin embargo no desistía y tampoco me decepcionaba, de alguna forma sabía que estaba conmigo, tuve sueños en los que me conectaba con él, pero también empezaron mis pesadillas y no es que fuera masoquista pero me contentaba con ellas para por lo menos verlo, no volví a sentirlo hasta el día de mi cuarto cumpleaños.

De la misma manera que el anterior me gritaron, me insultaron, me dijeron que odiaban ese día y fue la primera vez que me tío Vernon me agredía con empujones por decir que no me importaba que hoy vería a mi ángel como la vez anterior, no tardó en recordarme que era un fenómeno y no se cuantas cosas más, pero en mi mente sólo pensaba y repetía una y otra vez _"_ ven por mi por favor, ven por mi ángel _"._

Durante toda la tarde estuve encerrado sin alimento y sin agua, pero nada de eso me importaba, al llegar la noche yo no lloraba como el año anterior simplemente estaba rogando y pidiendo con todas mis fuerzas que mi ángel viniera que lo hiciera por el amor que le tengo, la casa se encontraban total silencio y oscuridad sólo se percibía la poca luz de las lámparas del exterior que se colaban por entre las rendijas de la puerta del alacena.

Cerré mis ojos traté de mantenerme lo más firme posible para no llorar pero al final de cuentas era un niño me sentía en total soledad y completamente triste con las pocas esperanzas de verlo nuevamente casi agotándose comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, tenía un año que no derramaba ninguna lágrima por más malos tratos, abandono y juegos abusivos de mi primo que recibiera, pero en ese momento y con el pasar de las horas el sueño casi me tomaba que sin darme cuenta me encontraba hundido en el llanto.

En ese momento pensé que todo había sido un sueño o parte de mi imaginación, qué ese ser al que tanto añoraba no existía que sólo fue producto de la soledad en la que vivo, me encontraba en mi pequeña cama mirando hacia la pared y mi almohada gimoteando pero sin quitar de mi mente el mismo pensamiento que había tenido toda la tarde y lo repetí incontables veces _"_ ven por mi por favor, ven por mi ángel" _._

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido sentí una presencia hundirse en mi cama mi corazón latía desbocado más emocionado de lo que había estado nunca, porque ahora sabía que era real que ese ser al que añoro en verdad existe, no tuve el valor para girarme y mirarlo, me quedé inmóvil con los ojos fuertemente cerrados aún derramando lágrimas.

De pronto, sentí que posaba su mano en mi hombro con total delicadeza y ternura me giró hacia el, me sentía dichoso pero estaba muy nervioso y no lograba abrir mis ojos, comenzó a llenar mi cuerpo de caricias castas y consoladoras, tocaba mi rostro, mi cabello limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, cuando recorrió con su dedo índice desde mi cicatriz hasta la punta de mi nariz me dijo _-Abre los ojos, mírame._

Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba ese ser al que amo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo; era igual que como lo recordaba con esos perfectos ojos sin igual, no dijimos una palabra durante un largo rato en él que parecía buscar a través de mi mente todo lo vivido durante su ausencia, conforme las imágenes se presentaban en nuestras mentes él adquiría una expresión de odio.

Era una sensación tan sublime, tan absolutamente reconfortante sentir como al mismo tiempo que exploraba mis recuerdos, no dejaba de brindarme sus caricias, cuando por fin sentí que esa intrusión terminaba tenía su mano apretando mi pecho sintiendo mi corazón que latía muy rápido, hasta ese momento no me había movido un ápice, pero me dejé llevar y me lancé a sus brazos abrazándolo del cuello, sin más comencé a llorar sobre su cuello.

Era una sensación tan reconfortante tenerlo conmigo pero al mismo tiempo me sentía desolado, sabía que en cualquier momento se iría y me dejaría por mucho tiempo, yo no quería dejarlo ir quería que se quedara conmigo para siempre o que me llevara con él cómo no me importaba qué pasará con mi vida si estaba su lado.

Pareció entender mis sentimientos porque me correspondió abrazando mi pequeño cuerpo pegándolo al suyo de una manera fuerte posesiva sin llegar a lastimar, esta era la sensación más grande que había experimentado nunca, más aún que nuestro primer encuentro me sentía completamente unido a él, parándome en sus piernas me separó poco de él para mirarme, sabía que se acercaba su partida, no podía hablar no podía pedirle que se quedara no me atrevía pero entendí la perfección que él sabía todo lo que yo pensaba.

Limpiaba de mi rostro las lágrimas que derramaba sin éxito porque ya mi llanto era incontrolable _-llévame -_ susurré tocando su rostro con mis pequeñas manos, su mirada me transmitía tanto amor que penetraba el alma, él no volvió hablarme sólo negó lentamente con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarme fuertemente para luego arroparme en mi cama, acariciaba mi cabello por última vez y nuevamente beso mi frente donde se encuentra mi cicatriz mirándome justo a los ojos lo que provocó que poco a poco se cerraron y me perdiera en el sueño, no mal interpreten mis sentimientos por él, durante mi infancia mi amor por él era limpio y puro, sin ningún tipo de deseo sexual, eso sucedió mucho tiempo después.

TOM

Ese ser que quieres aborrecer o por lo menos olvidar que te llama, te llama a cada momento, en cada instante y estas tan profundamente unido a él que tu lucha cada día es más difícil, pronto te das cuenta y asocias que si sigues en este plano del que ya no formas parte es gracias a ese pequeño que te añora más que a nada en su vida, si… sabes que él te mantiene detenido en el tiempo y espacio, que si no fuera por él no existirías por lo menos hasta que alguno de tus mortífagos buscaran alguna manera de recuperar tu cuerpo.

Cada momento en el que vives… no en el que existes porque tú no vives, no permaneces sólo existes por momentos, son esos en el que ese pequeño te atrae, te ruega verte; pero de algún modo lo logras y te rehusas prefieres dejar de existir que sentir todo eso que te penetra y enajena tus sentidos muertos, que te provee de momentos de vida, lo rechazas con todas tus fuerzas, huyes e intentas en esos momentos de existencia buscar la amanera de permanecer, pero mientras más te alejas de tu luz, de ese pequeño que así llamas, tú tiempo en este plano se debilita y se reduce.

Tu no eres amor o dicha para nadie, nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás, a travez del tiempo lo único que buscas es poder y eso no lo obtendrás al depender de alguien, pero dependes de él, te dejas vences una vez más y acudes a sus súplicas, cuando estas con el te siente vivo, como si respiraras, cuando lo vez todo tu ser se estremece, al mirarlo sufrir sufres también, te das cuenta que él siente que estas ahí, su pequeño cuerpo se queda rígido cuando te acercas, sabes que llora eso fue precisamente lo que te hizo llegar a él, su dolor.

Nunca has sabido como consolar y tampoco te ha importado pero lo intentas, poco a poco lo tranquilizas con tus caricias te causa una infinita ternura que no te explicas, limpias sus lágrimas y en un momento lo tienes en tus brazos pegado a tu cuerpo, te abraza por el cuello con sus pequeños brazos y lo permites un momento, al separarlo lo miras y traspasas su mente, tu odio crece a un escala infinita al saber lo que ese pequeño vive pero no puedes hacer nada.

Sabes que debes irte no puedes permanecer por más tiempo, es como si tu mente y la del pequeño se conectaran, sientes su incertidumbre y en instante posa sus manos en tu rostro pidiendo que lo lleves, y sorprendentemente lo harías pero no puedes, así que solo niegas con la cabeza, lo abrazas tan posesivamente como jamás imaginaste, lo recuestas en su cama para hacerlo dormir y desapareces.

DRACO

Caminaba por el Callejón Diagon oculto bajo una capa negra y había tomado poción multijugos muy a mi pesar pero no podía permitir que alguien me viera, el plan de matar a Dumbledore había funcionado, pero no tenia permitido andar libremente, como si a un Malfoy lo pudieran detener y menos a este Malfoy, así que había decidido salir y para mi desgracia ahí estaba con su absurda sonrisa y con esa mirada tan… tan… haaa, no se… podría decir que transparente y limpia la más pura y verdadera que he visto, que me causaba la misma molestia que absoluta fascinación _"definitivamente nadie podía saber eso que me pasa, ni yo mismo lo se, debe morir",_ recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que la vi.

Era el primer día de mi segundo año en Hogwarts y empezaba la ceremonia de selección, no me interesaba por supuesto nada de ello, pero sin tener nada más interesante que hacer miré a los nuevos estudiantes entre ellos casi al final de la fila la observé, caminaba con tal parsimonia que desesperaba, me burle de su aspecto y no es que fuera desagradable, no lo era, sólo era… diferente y diferente la hacía extraña.

Su mirada viajaba por todo el lugar y sus ojos esos que me atormentan, estaban ilusionados y parecían que en cada espacio que se posaban encontraban algo nuevo y digno de analizar, no pude dejar de observarla desde que entró al Gran Comedor, nunca había visto a alguien tan blanco y rubio como yo, eso llamó mi atención, de pronto parecía que miraba a mi contraparte femenino, por supuesto con absoluta falta de clase.

Ella no había posado sus ojos en nadie que no fuera el lugar, hasta que sin esperarlo me observó, me miró tan fijamente que simplemente que quedé petrificado, era como si mirara a través de mi, sus ojos de un azul tan luminoso que parecían que brillaban como estrellas, ella continuaba caminando sin apartar su profunda mirada de mi, todo había desaparecido por completo, todo era obscuro y sólo existíamos nosotros dos, al menos para mi, estaba sordo al exterior de mi mundo hasta que en un instante ella me regaló un pequeña y tímida sonrisa y dejó de mirarme porque un indeseado ser toco su hombro llamando su atención, para que el sombrero seleccionador le designara casa, mi furia fue impensable, por un instante quería matar a ese detestable que había tocado algo mío, después me enfurecí conmigo mismo por tener ese pensamiento de pertenencia con alguien y luego la odié… la odié con todo mi ser, como pudo sonreír a alguien más.

Sabía que estaba perdido pero no había entendido que tan profundamente caí hasta después de mucho tiempo, en ese momento sólo supe que algo en mí estaba mal, algo en mí había cambiado y algo en mí se enfureció al odiar y añorar en partes iguales no tener su atención, nada debía ser más importante que mirarme, claro la habían nombrado más de cinco ocasiones y ella no escuchaba su nombre, hasta que alguien la hizo voltear y caminar hasta el sombrero, lo que no justifica que la haya tocado, tomó asiento con total tranquilidad, posaron el sombreo sobre su cabeza y cerró sus ojos que desde ese momento se convirtieron en míos, no sabía que sentir o que pensar, la deseaba cerca de mi, pero desagradablemente se quedó en Ravenclaw y no en mi casa.

Cuando bajó del banco con una tranquila y satisfecha sonrisa se dirigió a su mesa donde fue recibida como todos con falsos aplausos, la seguí con la mirada hasta que se sentó dándome la espalda y en un instante volteó a verme nuevamente, fueron unos cuantos segundos en que nos miramos y sentí debilidad, estaba decidido me olvidaría de ella y de su extraña personalidad, no podía dejarme impresionar por nada, eso me dije aunque no lo cumplí del todo. Me di cuenta con el tiempo que ella era una total aberración a la racionalidad y cordura, era la burla total de la escuela y como no… yo contribuí un poco.


	5. IV: Confusión

CAPÍTULO IV. Confusión.

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogo

 _Parcel_

 **Escritura del diario de Harry**

SIRIUS

El tiempo pasaba, no sabía cuantos años exactamente llevaba encerrado pero sabía que ya eran más de dos, durante un tiempo considerable estuve en una celda desprovista de luz y con muy poca comida horrible, me mantenían débil y cansado, cada tanto algún mortífago aburrido me lanzaba maldiciones, lo único positivo eran los hechizos de limpieza que los elfos domésticos realizaban en las celdas y sus habitantes, con el paso del tiempo terminé en el olvido como cada prisionero en ese lugar; de un momento a otro todo había cambiado yo no entendía la razón para mantenerme con vida, todo me resultaba cada vez más inquietante, todos los días un elfo me llevaba alimento, uno por la mañana y uno por la tarde, en las noches sólo me daba una poción que era más que reconfortante y me realizaba un hechizo de limpieza, algo había pasado de eso estaba seguro, pero no sabía que era.

Mi cuerpo se recuperaba y cada día me sentía mejor, la basura de supuesta comida que aún me llevaban la dejaba intacta hasta que recibía los deliciosos platillos que ese extraño elfo me daba, sabía que era contra las reglas del lugar lo que pasaba conmigo, en más de una ocasión intenté hablar con el elfo y en cada una me lanzó un muy doloroso hechizo aturdidor y me dejaba sin voz por lo que restaba de ese día, no es que usara mucho mi voz pero me resultaba incomodo de cualquier forma, en una noche donde el frío era insoportable el elfo se apareció en mi celda como cada noche para entregarme la poción y al notar el frío realizó un hechizo de calor sobre mi cuerpo después del de limpieza.

Sus acciones no venían de él por supuesto, cada elfo pertenecía a algún mago o familia de magos, así que me arriesgué a recibir un doloroso hechizo y perder mi voz por lo que quedaba de ese día y le pregunté quién era la persona que cuidaba de mi, éste se quedó mirándome de forma extraña, estaba seguro que no me diría nada pero quería decirle algo. -Sé que no me dirás nada y tampoco darías un mensaje, pero sea quien sea la persona que me ha ayudado este tiempo, por favor agradece de mi parte y dile que si puede hacer más de lo que ya ha hecho por mi, por favor le diga a Severus Snape que lo amo y que cada minuto sin él ha sido el infierno, pero en ese infierno lo único que me hace seguir es su imagen, su recuerdo, su amor y la firme esperanza de verlo.

Los grandes ojos del elfo se quedaron clavados en los míos mientras me escuchaba, parecía que había perdido la respiración, intenté acercarme a él, pero inmediatamente me lanzó los dos hechizos y desapareció, después de recuperarme tomé la poción y en efecto nuevamente había perdido mi voz pero había valido la pena, esa mirada y el sentirme mejor cada día me brindaba esperanza de volver a verlo, pensaba mucho en Harry también, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que se encontrara bien.

Recostado con una nueva sensación, mi mente divagó en un vago recuerdo, después de la noche en que había visto a Snape regresar al castillo me sentía ansioso por lo que evité a toda costa verlo, por fin habían llegado las vacaciones y me encontraba en casa de James junto con Remus y Peter, habían sido una vacaciones buenas, visitamos lugares muggles como bares, antros, librerías por supuesto por petición de Remus, centros comerciales y todo tipo de entretenimiento, Remus nos explicaba cada cosa, incluso conocimos el cine, teatro y lo más impactante y estupendo que pude conocer, las carreras de autos y motos, eso si que fue un descubrimiento fenomenal, todo ese tiempo no pensé un sólo momento en Snape.

Estábamos de vuelta en nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts, todo parecía genial, nuevamente me encontraba en lo que consideraba mi hogar, algo había cambiado en estas vacaciones, hubo un tiempo en que la unión con mi hermano era indiscutible pero en cuanto había sido asignado a la casa de los leones todo se había derrumbado en mi familia, no es que me encantara pero lo mejor de ella era Regulus mi pequeño hermano, por supuesto él seguiría los pasos de mis padres, de nuestra familia sin dudarlo, se había quedado en Slytherin y todavía nos alejamos más.

En algunos de los días en vacaciones en que me había quedado muy a mi pesar en casa, todo para cumplir con ciertos compromisos de los que aún siendo de Gryffindor no me podía librar por ser un Black, había entrado sin avisar a la habitación de mi hermano, al pasar junto a su puerta había escuchado un inconfundible sonido proveniente detrás de esas paredes, sin dudarlo me dirigí ahí y como lo pensaba era él mi hermano Regulus llorando como lo hacía de pequeño, no pude sólo quedarme parado y mirarlo sufrir.

Me acerqué a él y sin dudarlo me deje caer sobre mis rodillas abrazándolo fuertemente lo halé dentro del closet y lo sellé con magia, nadie debía verlo así o sería peor, un Black llorando era impensable, para mi mayor sorpresa me devolvió el abrazo tan fuerte como podía y lloraba aún más, yo de verdad no sabía que hacer, que podía ser tan grave para que Regulus llorara de tal forma y olvidara la prohibición de nuestros padres de no hablarme, de hecho lloraba como esa última vez en que mi madre le había prohibido estar cerca de mi después de hacernos un pequeño castigo marca Black por desobedecer.

-Reg tranquilo, shuu dime que te pasa por favor-. Le susurraba mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba, estaba muy preocupado, ademas de nervioso, no debían vernos juntos y menos debían ver a Reg llorar de esa manera.

-¿Me diras Reg, me diras que te pasa?

-No…oo puu…edo, soolo no tee vaayas, no me…ee dejes.

-No lo haré, ya nunca lo haré, pero debes tranquilizarte Reg, nuestros padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento y no deben verte así-. Contesté con total seguridad, no sabía que le pasaba a mi hermano pero ya nunca me separaría de él, estaba claro que era algo grabe y yo simplemente divirtiéndome con mis amigos, pero hasta hace un momento pensaba que yo ya no le importaba a mi hermano, más de una ocasión intenté acercarme a él y nunca lo permitió así que simplemente desistí.

Después de un rato Regulus se quedó dormido en mis brazos, lo dejé en su cama y salí rápidamente de su habitación, después de una hora nuestros padres llegaron para llevarnos a una de sus aburridas y estúpidas reuniones, en esta ocasión era en Malfoy Manor, por lo menos en ese sitio la comida era fabulosa en verdad, además de los Black, los Malfoy eran una familia sangre pura de las más rígidas pero sin duda educados, adinerados y por supuesto totalmente egocéntricos, se celebraría el compromiso de mi prima Narcissa con Lucius Malfoy, tan desagradable pero era sin duda inteligente y claro mago obscuro.

Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con mi hermano así que después del protocolo obligado, la cena y demás, decidí buscarlo, lo encontré en uno de los jardines de la mansión mirando más allá de lo que realmente se veía, me paré al lado de él en señal de apoyo y que cumpliría mi promesa de ya no dejarlo nunca.

-Nadie me vio venir así que… bueno podemos hablar o lo que sea-. Le dije, pero Regulus me miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Hogwarts-. Fue lo único que dijo antes de dejarme ahí con una pequeña caricia en mi mano que en lugar de tranquilizarme me hizo sentir tal necesidad de obligar a que me dijera que demonios le pasaba, pero tendría que esperar.

Mis amigos y yo intentábamos planear una fenomenal broma de bienvenida, habíamos decidido que sería el primer día clases pero al mirar a la mesa de Slytherin recordé la forma en que mi hermano había llorado y todo quedó en segundo plano para mi, no podía dejar pasar el momento de hablar con Regulus y era mejor hacerlo lo antes posible, salí del Gran Comedor y decidí esperar a mi hermano cuando se dirigiera a las mazmorras.

Me encontraba oculto detrás de una columna cuando escuché una melodiosa voz junto con la inconfundible voz de Lily, la conocía hasta el cansancio debido a Prongs.

-Lily de verdad estoy bien, puedo llegar perfectamente a mi sala común-. Susurró esa voz que me atraía de sobre manera y que en ese momento sabía debía ser de Snivellus quien había dicho aquellas palabras y quien miraba a Lily no sólo agradecido sino con un infinito cariño, algo que golpeo mi ego de manera inesperada, pero lo que terminó por producirme un inquietante dolor de estomago fue ver esa caricia que Snape le dedico a Lily, pude ver sus blancos y delgados dedos deslizarse en la mejilla de ella con total cuidado y veneración, los odie infinitamente, desee por un segundo ser ella y recibir esa dulce mirada y sentir esa tierna caricia, desee poder recibir algo más que desprecio de Snape y no entendía por que.

-No Sev por favor si no quieres ir a la enfermería déjame curarte-. Insistió Lily en voz baja pero Snape sólo negó con la cabeza y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa lo que me provocó un estremecimiento, jamás me había percatado de las facciones en ese rostro, recordé la noche en que lo vi y no se parecía en nada, este Snape lucía igual que siempre pero al mismo tiempo me intrigaba igual, puso un mechón del cabello rojo detrás de la oreja de Lily y descendió con parsimonia hacia su sala común, ella derramó lágrimas que inútilmente intentaba ocultar dado que se acercaban ya la mayoría de los Slytherin, ese momento tan profundo entre ellos, la preocupación y angustia reflejados en ella me hicieron querer saber más y lo averiguaría como fuese.

De pronto pude ver como se acercaba mi hermano con la inconfundible actitud Black, como si nada le sucediera, bueno Snape es igual , creo que debo dejar de pensar en él eso es enfermo es odioso, cuando se encontró a unos pasos de mi halé a mi hermano hacía donde me encontraba oculto, nadie podía vernos pero si escucharnos por lo que le hice una seña con el dedo índice, éll él asintió y me siguió como pedí.

Llegamos lo más rápido posible a la sala de los Menesteres y nos adentramos a un espacio pequeño y confortable de mueble negros y verdes, "ja en el fondo me gustan esos colores", nos sentamos uno frente al otro sin decir una palabra, le daría el tiempo que fuese necesario para hablar, de pronto comenzó a llorar nuevamente y lo único que hice fue abrazarlo como en su habitación, no entendía su angustia, algo verdaderamente malo le ocurría.

-Reg por favor, no puedo más dime que te ocurre, prometo no decir nada, no se que hacer.

-Siii…rius, yo estoy condenado, creo que moriré pronto o algo peor y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-No, no no no, eso no puede ser, no lo permitiré, dime por que dices eso, dímelo todo Regulus.

-No puedo Sirius en verdad no puedo, sólo te pido ser mi hermano el tiempo que me quede de libertad.

-Regulus no puedo permitir que nada te suceda y seguro encontraremos la solución, tú no puedes morir, no puedes.

-Hermano nunca quise separarme de ti, de verdad no quise…

-No te preocupes más por eso, debes encontrar la manera de decirme lo que ocurre y trataré de ayudarte por todos los medios, nunca podría vivir feliz si algo malo te pasa Reg, te quiero.

-Tenías razón desde un principio en negarte a tu propia familia familia, no lo vi hasta ahora, perdón.

-No vale pensar en eso, sólo quiero saber la verdad.

-No puedo decirte, ya con verte y hablarte te arriesgo mucho pero te necesitaba y cuando llegaste a mi habitación en vacaciones, me sorprendí ya que lo había deseado tanto.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

-Por ahora no puedo hacer nada más que ocultar mi mente y no se si lo lograré del todo.

-¿Cómo lo intentarás?

-Una persona me ayudará Sirius, ahora debo irme y gracias-. Me dio un abrazo y se fue, tenía la mente hecha un lío, necesitaba descansar y pensar como ayudar a mi hermano, no permitiría que le pase nada.

Al regresar a mi sala común me encontré con Lily sola sentada mirando el fuego de la chimenea con el rostro muy triste, de verdad este año no empezaba de lo mejor como yo esperaba, sin embargo y aunque suene mal lo que me preocupaba saber era que suceda a Snivell… mmm creo que en mi interior prefiero llamarlo Sanpe, no se en que momento eso cambió pero me es más cómodo hacer la diferencia entre el real y el ficticio o el de mi imaginación, no se.

-Mmm ¿Lily te encuentras bien?

-Si-. Respondió sin mirarme.

-Creo que eso no es verdad, si en algo pued…

-No gracias prefiero estar sola.

-Per…

-No Sirius tú menos que nadie puede ayudarme, por favor déjame sola.

-Esta bien no quería incomodarte.

-Sirius lo siento, no quise hablarte mal, sólo necesito estar sola pero gracias.

-Lo se Lily, es un inicio de año extraño, espero lo que se que te agobia se solucione.

Ella me miró de una forma extraña, asentó con la cabeza y siguió mirando el fuego, me pregunto que tan grande es su cariño por Snape para tenerla de ese modo, por fin estaba en mi habitación y como lo imaginé tendría una larga noche llena de preguntas.

Semanas habían pasado sin nada más que clases y tareas, había estado viendo a mi hermano como lo había querido y en verdad estaba disfrutando de los momentos aunque cortos con él, no había querido hablar sobre el tema pero estábamos poniéndonos al día en cuanto a nuestra vida en general, era extraño no conocer sobre tu propio hermano, Regulus se divertía mucho con las cosas que le contaba sobre mis amigos a excepción de las bromas a Snape.

Algunas veces los había visto juntos, pero con el enojo que tenía hacía mi hermano y el desagrado a Snape no pude notar que eran amigos o algo así, le pregunté si lo eran y se enojó tanto que si no lo detenía hubiese huido de mi, explotó de manera exagerada para mi punto de vista, pero me dijo que como era posible que no lo supiera si él sabía de mis tontos amigos, creo que tiene razón, tuve que disculparme y jamás volver a hablar de las bromas a Snape.

No había vuelto a escuchar esa hermosa voz de Snape, no lo había visto diferente en estas semanas, en verdad que eso era extraño, ahora en lugar de evitarlo, lo observaba, algo extraño había en él y tenía como meta personal descubrirlo, nadie podía cambiar a su antojo sin un hechizo o una poción o lo que fuese, pero él no tenía nada de eso, lo había comprobado.

Mis sueños seguían insistentes en mis noches aunque no siempre eran malos, por fin una tarde tuve otra señal del Snape de mi imaginación, estábamos en clase de DCAO que también compartíamos con Slytherin, estábamos practicando hechizos de ataque y defensa, le tocaba a Snape con James algo que definitivamente me puso a la expectativa, James definitivamente odiaba a Snape tanto como yo o tal vez más por esa relación que compartía con Lily y que nada había logrado separarlos.

James lo miraba de la peor manera y con el brillo sin igual en los ojos con todas esas ganas de desquitar su enojo, lo que era peor para él ya que con lo que vi el primer día de clases Lily en verdad apreciaba a Snape y creo que mi amigo no tendrá ninguna oportunidad si no cambia con él, en fin Prongs siempre era así, al contrario Snape lucía tan tranquilo y sin expresión en su rostro, tan controlado y frío como siempre, a excepción de cuando la furia llenaba esos orbes negros.

Se encontraban frente a frente y en posición de ataque y no pude evitar sentir todo un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al mirar a Snape echar su capa hacía atrás con total elegancia, un nudo se formo en mi garganta al no saber como reaccionar ante tal sensualidad, sus movimientos eran ligeros lanzaba los ataques con destreza y casi sin mover los labios, esos labios rosados que me atrajeron totalmente, ese Snape que estaba frente a mí se veía tan diferente aunque igual al mismo tiempo, lanzó un último hechizo que dio de lleno en James y un extraño sentimiento surgió de repente en mi interior lo que provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción que rápidamente oculté, me encontraba tan confundido y no podía dejar de mirarlo hasta que él lo notó, me puse nervioso algo que me creía incapaz de sentir por nadie.

Algo estaba muy mal en mi, se supone que odio a Snivellus, no puedo sentir diferente es desagradable, horrible y obscuro; me repetía incansablemente, nuevamente había intentado evitarlo pero James estaba tan molesto por la forma que este le había ganado el combate, que no cesaba de molestarlo, yo me sentía tan confundido, simplemente quería estar solo, me convertí en perro, corrí y corrí por horas el ocaso se hacía paso en el bosque y comenzaba a obscurecer, no quería volver pero debía hacerlo, aún me quedaba tiempo por lo que caminé hasta donde una pequeña cascada surgía dentro de un espacio lleno de árboles y plantas, podría beber sin preocuparme.

Llegué al sitio que siempre iba cuando quería estar solo y cuando estaba por regresar a mi forma humana, me encontré con la visión más extraña, era Snape sonriendo ampliamente junto con Lily, un calor sofocante inundo mi interior, no podía creerlo, nunca me había sentido así, era el total sentimiento contrario de cuando lo miraba molesto por lo que le hacíamos, yo jamas había visto una sonrisa como esas y era Lily la afortunada de verlas siempre, definitivamente algo malo me sucedía, era Snape, era igual que siempre pero yo simplemente lo notaba diferente.

Se encontraban platicando y riendo tan felices los dos, con los pies dentro del agua y salpicando como dos pequeños, todo era igual en él a excepción de su voz, era es melodiosa y hermosa voz de nuevo lo que escuchaba entre sus risas y platicas, me quedé como tonto mirándolos, eran como… perfectos juntos y quise ser ella, no se por que pero quise absolutamente que Snape me sonriera así.

Su cabello negro tapaba parte de su rostro como siempre, podía notar su prominente nariz y parte de su mentón, si, él era el de siempre no se que me pasaba, comencé a sentirme mal, nauseas llenaron mi cuerpo y la negación abordo mi mente, en un descuido hice un ruido y ambos voltearon hacía mi, mi cuerpo se paralizó y Snape se levanto rápidamente en defensa de Lily, pero al notar que no me movía guardó su varita y se fue acercando poco a poco a mi, yo no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, eran tan intensos que casi sospechaba que perforaban mi mente.

Snape se hincó frente a mi y estiró muy despacio su mano hacía mi cabeza haciendo sonidos de tranquilidad con sus labios, cuando tocó mi cabeza y acaricio mis orejas todo había dejado de existir, su delicioso aroma llenó mis sentidos mientras sus manos me brindaban una calidez inigualable, cuando me di cuenta me separé al instante.

-¡Severus es muy lindo!

-Ven Lily, acércate no te hará daño.

"¡Lindo!" No podía creer la situación en la que me encontraba, Severus Snape acariciando casi amorosamente a Sirius Black, era épico.

-Es muy suave Sev pero huele un poco mal-. Pero como se atreve a decir eso, es algo cierto pero no tenía que decirlo, así que me alejé un poco de la mano de Lily.

-Lily creo que se enojó jajaja-. No podía creerlo Snape reía tan melodiosamente.

-Mmm Sev deberíamos bañarlo-. De pronto comentó Lily e intentó halarme hacía el río, definitivamente era muy salvaje para mi gusto.

-No creo que sea lo más adecuado Lily, por supuesto le hace falta pero sabes que el agua esta fría y podría enfermar, además debe tener un dueño.

-No tiene collar, así que podemos adoptarlo, anda Sev podemos hacerlo nuestro.

-Lily es no es pos…

-Por favor, por favor Sev míralo es muy lindo.

-Si en verdad lo es. -Y Snape volvió a sonreír-. Además es negro y… no no no, no es buena idea Lily, no tenemos donde ocultarlo y podrían descubrirnos… creo que debemos dejarlo tal y como está, seguro encontrará el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Snape se levantó y desee que no lo hiciera, se veía tan diferente con Lily fuera de la vista de todos, se dirigió a donde habían estado sentados y saco un trozo de pan que me ofreció con mucho cuidado, volví a mirarlo a la cara y de pronto ese rostro conocido se distorsionó y lo que vi me provocó quedarme sin aliento, era el rostro más bello que hubiese visto jamás, en ese momento moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro de forma brusca para despejar mi cerebro y volví a mirar, ahí estaba nuevamente el Snape de siempre, pero brindándome una mirada diferente al despreció y me gustó tanto la sensación que simplemente huí.


End file.
